Flop Starz 2
Phineas and Ferb decide to go on tour with their Mom and Dad. They go as Phineas and the Ferb Tones, Max Modem, and the Lovely Lindana. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz decides to use Norm to capture Max Modem (not knowing it's Lawrence). Agent P swoops into action with his Kite Flyer. Isabella also sings a duet with Lindana (Linda) called I'm Isabella and I Wanna Have Fun! The Ballpit Kid is watching a show called Buddy Boy. He gets the idea of being a superhero named Buddy Boy. Also, his name is revealed as John. Characters Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Fireside Girls (Ferbettes) Linda Flynn (Lindana) Lawrence Fletcher (Max Modem) Isabella Garcia Shapiro Perry the Platypus/ Agent P Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz The Ballpit Kid (John Boy) Norm the Robot/Agent N (hat inside his head) John's Mom (speaking cameo) Candace Flynn Jeremy Johnson Suzy Johnson (cameo) Giant Baby Head (cameo) Songs Gitchee Gitchee Goo I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! She's Got an Alien Heart I'm Isabella and I Wanna Have Fun (tune to I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!) Mission (Dooba dabba doo Ba! Dooba dabba doo ba!) Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Phineas and Ferb Theme Song You're Gonna Get a Mission Running Gags The Too Young Line Linda: Aren't you a little young to help me be Lindana again? Ferb: Yes. Yes we are. Phineas: What Ferb said. Ferb: You know, you're putting a play on our Mom's song. Isabella: Yes, yes I am. Whatcha Doin? Isabella: Whatcha doin? Phineas: Bringing Lindana and Max Modem back. Isabella: Awesome! Perry's Entrance to his Lair He uses Lair Entrance: The Ride. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! Norm: Don't forget Norm! Giant Baby Head It flies past Lindana before she goes on stage. The Ballpit Kid He has a major role in this episode as John. Ferb's Line Ferb: You know, you're putting a play on our Mom's song. Isabella: Yes, yes I am. Linda: Aren't you a littke young to help me be Lindana again? Ferb: Yes, yes we are. Phineas: What Ferb said. Continuation Phineas and the Ferb Tones and Lindana (Flop Starz) Max Modem (Ladies and Gentleman, He's Max Modem!) Doofenshmirtz talks about Linda. (What Do it Do?) Phineas talked about Irving being a nerd like how Baljeet called Irving a nerd in Hide and Seek. The Ballpit Kid (episodes with the Ballpit Kid) Giant Baby Head (One Little Scare Ought to do You Some Good and other episodes with Giant Baby Head) Candace mentions the rollercoaster (Rollercoaster) Memorable Quotes During I'm Isabella and I Wanna Have Fun!- * Isabella: I'm Isabella, and I wanna have fun! Lindana: She's Isabella and she wants to have FUN, FUN FUN! ''*During the Evil Jingle-'' *'' * ''*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!'' '' Norm: Don't forget Norm! *Candace: Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making Lindan... wait a minute! Linda: What dear? Candace: My mom is Lindana?! Background Info *This is the first episode to show The Ballpit Kid's real name: John *Giant Baby Head appears again. *This is one time that shows one line mixed with another. Ferb's Line is included in the Too Young Line. Allusions *Internet Memes: Weegee is one of the people in the crowds. Also when Jeremy says he has to go back to his house to watch his sister, Candace "fires her lazer" like in Shoop Da Whoop. *Alvin and the Chipmunks: At the end of the episode, Linda is listening to I'm Lindana but it his chipmunk like how songs sound in this movie. *Hot Tub Time Machine: When Candace is in the middle of her jakoozi, Phineas and Ferb interupt her. She then says- "Oh, I wish this hot tub was a time machine!" *Spongebob Squarepants: Like in the post above, Phineas and Ferb interupt Candace during her jakoozi like how Spongebob and Patrick interupted Squidward during his bath. Also, Candace screams like Squidward did when he was interputed. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Unregistered Contributor Works